Love as Strong as Ours
by EvilMicella
Summary: CoMpLeTe Hermione's married to Harry, but she isn't in love with him. Will a simple visit change her life, as well as others? And will true feelings be revealed? Starts as HHr (ewww) Plz RR!
1. How it All Started

Love as Strong As Ours  
  
The Beginning  
  
A/N K, 1st off, this isn't a story where Harry and Ginny get together..just so you know. Ok, I wrote this to get it outta my head. After reading many stories where Ron and Hermione don't get together, even though they love each other, made me want to write this. I hope you like it. I do not own HP, btw; only Elena. Thnx 2 those who gave me the idea..you know who u r..I hope, lol. And Elena is said like this: (Eh-lain-uh). Had to make sure ya knew, lol. Here's the 1st chapter of..um..a lot of chapters? yeah..heh.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was a couple of years since Hermione married Harry and Ron married Elena. Ever since then, Hermione has been very unhappy. Of course Harry was loving and caring, but she just didn't love him in that way. Just weeks before their wedding, though, Ron admitted his feelings for her, and she to him. It was Ron who she lost her virginity to, and vise versa. Why did she have to marry Harry? It just wasn't suppose to be. Then Ron went and married Elena months later. That was really upsetting for Hermione. He looked so happy and carefree, which that, too, brought her down. She didn't know how Ron really felt, though. . . .  
  
Soon enough, the door to Hermione's house opened. She hoped it was Ron, coming to tell her that he still loved her, but it was only Harry.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" he said happily, giving her a hug and kiss.  
  
"Hey.." Hermione replied.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Nothing," she lied and Harry sat next to her.  
  
"I know something is wrong," Harry said, playing with her hair  
  
"I'm just a little..tired," Hermione replied. With that, she got up and went into the kitchen as Harry sat there and sighed. She wasn't happy at all, though she tried so hard to be. Just then, Harry came in.  
  
"You think we should invite Ron and Elena over? We haven't spoken to them in a long time," he said, getting a butterbeer out of the refrigerator. When he said that, Hermione looked up at him quickly.  
  
"W-what did you say?" she managed to ask.  
  
"Do you think we should Ron and Elena over?" He looked over at Hermione, waiting for her answer.  
  
"S-sure," she finally said.  
  
"Ok. Maybe they could come over tonight, then," Harry said and Hermione nodded.  
  
"I'll be right back," she said, getting up. Harry watched her run up the stairs to their room. 'Something's bothering her..but what?' he thought. He might've had an idea, but he doubt it. 'Could she?..Nah. Besides, things change,' he thought again, and went back to the living room to call Ron and Elena.  
  
*~*  
  
Hermione was pacing back and forth in her room. She couldn't believe her luck. Everytime Ron came over, she'd make up an excuse to leave, especially when he was with Elena. She was a nice person and all, but marrying Ron didn't help her to be on Hermione's good side. Tonight, of course, would be the first time she saw Ron since his wedding day. Just then, Harry opened the door.  
  
"They'll be on their way over at 7," he told her. Hermione didn't respond; she just stood there. "What's wrong?" By now, Harry was next to her with his arms around her shoulders.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Hermione said, fed up with him asking. "Today was just a very busy day."  
  
"Ok," Harry said, but he still wondered. Without another choice, he left the room. Hermione looked in the mirror and started to brush her sleek hair. She looked very different from her wedding day. Much different. She grew a couple of inches, but still was shorter than Harry and Ron, she was as skinny as a pencil, and her hair was flatter, straighter, and less frizzy. Though she was different, she thought she was the same.  
  
'What to wear,' she thought, opening her closet. Everything in their was casual, but she needed a nice, formal thing. Nothing too formal, but just enough. In the back, she saw a silky flowered skirt, and a white blouse that was a little low cut. Harry didn't like it when Hermione wore it in public, because he thought 'too many guys were checking her out'. She smiled and put it on.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry said, knocking on the door. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah," she answered, looking in the mirror. When he entered, he closed the door. He looked at her and his jaw dropped.  
  
"You look beautiful," he told her, putting his arms around her waist.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione replied. Harry then started to kiss her neck, as Hermione tried not to barf. Harry was like a brother to her and she couldn't do this.  
  
"Not now Harry," Hermione said. 'Or ever,' she thought. "We need to get the food ready and all."  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Harry said sadly, and they left to prepare. Usually when people are married, they tell each other their secrets. Not in this marriage, though. Both Harry and Hermione had a deep, similar one, that might get out very soon. . . . . . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N God..Harry kissin Hermione sickens me..lol. I had to stop a couple of times cause I was too "EWWW" to finish him..kissin..her. Well, hoped ya liked it. I won't keep you hangin on my other stories, either, I just had this idea, and I needed to write it before I forgot. Next chappy up soon, PLZ REVIEW!! THANKS!! 


	2. Inviting with a Big Surprise

Inviting with a Big Surprise  
  
A/N Ok, I know that Ron and Elena were already invited, but I'm putting in b4 they were. Where Harry called, and Ron's thoughts. I hope you like it. And thnxs 4 reviewing!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ron had just entered his house from work. His wife, Elena, was sitting on the couch reading Witches Weekly. When she looked up, she smiled.  
  
"Hey, Ron!" she said, getting up and kissing him. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Nope," he replied, setting his stuff down. But something *was* wrong, ever since August 9th. That was when Hermione married Harry. Why he kept quiet at the wedding, he didn't know. He could've rejected it, but he didn't. He loved her so much, and she loved him. When he visits them, she's never around. All he wanted to do was talk to her. But the next time they go over to the Potter's, he was going to talk to her. Just then, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Ron answered.  
  
"Hey, Ron. It's me, Harry," he said.  
  
"Hey, Harry, what's up?" Ron said, glaring at the phone. He didn't like Harry as much since he married Hermione, but then again, Harry didn't know how Ron felt.  
  
"I was just wondering if you and Elena would like to come over tonight and have dinner with Hermione and me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Um..let me see," Ron said after a long pause. Did he dare say yes? It would be, though, a perfect chance to see Hermione. He set the phone down and went to find Elena. She was in their bedroom, taking a rest.  
  
"Who's on the phone?" she asked while smiling.  
  
"It's Harry," Ron said. Her smile flickered when he said it. "He wants to know if we would like to have dinner at his place." There was a small pause.  
  
"Sure," she whispered, and Ron left. 'What's bothering her? Could there be something going on that I don't know about?' Ron thought. ' I wouldn't care, though.' He took slow steps, but he finally reached the phone.  
  
"Ok, we'd like to come," Ron said with a little sigh.  
  
"Great!" Harry said. "See you at 7:00, then?"  
  
"Yeah," Ron said, and they both hung up. 'What a day this'll be,' he thought again, and went upstairs. He almost ran into Elena as he entered their room.  
  
"Ron!" she laughed. "You scared me so much!"  
  
"Sorry," Ron said, his heart fast by surprise.  
  
"Um..Ron?" She said seriously. "I have to tell you something." She took his hand and sat on the bed with him.  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked. She took a very deep breath, paused, and looked into his blue eyes.  
  
"I'm pregnant," she finally said. Ron's eyes got really big and wide.  
  
"Are you sure?" he said through a cracked voice.  
  
"Yup. I went to the doctors today," she smiled, but it was fake. It was over; he couldn't leave her now.  
  
"But, we..we never..you..how did this happen?" Ron stuttered out. He was very confused.  
  
"You know where babies come from, Ron," Elena laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but we never..not recently.." Ron stuttered again.  
  
"Well, I'm totally, 100% sure I am," Elena said. She was lying and Ron could tell. He knew something was up, and he was going to find out. Just then, the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it. You stay here and rest," Ron told Elena, and went to answer it. To his surprise, it was Ginny.  
  
"Hey, Ron!" she said, smiling, while giving him a hug.  
  
"Ginny! I haven't seen you in a long time," Ron said, smiling as well.  
  
"How's Elena?" she asked.  
  
"Fine," he replied. He was going to tell her that Elena was pregnant later.  
  
"That's good," Ginny said. "She's a really energetic one, isn't she?" Ron slowly nodded.  
  
"Ginny..I need to talk to you," Ron said. He was going to tell her about Hermione, and how he loved her. They silently left the house and took a walk around the street.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ginny finally asked Ron.  
  
"Well, I've been keeping this a secret from everyone, but here it goes," Ron said, and took a deep breath. "I'm in love."  
  
"I know that already, Ron," Ginny said. Ron raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Y-you do? How do you know?" he asked, completely surprised on how she knew.  
  
"Well, you usually marry the one you love, Ron," Ginny laughed. Ron stood there, confused, then understood.  
  
"You're talking about Elena, huh?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah. Aren't you?" Ginny said. Ron shook his head.  
  
"I mean I'm in love with someone else," Ron said. Ginny stopped walking and stared at him.  
  
"You're kidding me," she finally said.  
  
"Nope. I'm not in love with Elena. Actually, I never was," Ron said.  
  
"Well, who are you in love with, then?" Ginny asked Ron. He looked straight into her eyes, and sighed.  
  
"It's. . . . . . . ."  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N Mwahaha, I know you know what's comin..Ginny don't, though, lol. So, shhh, don't tell her. I hope this isn't too short, and I'm sorry 4 NE mistakes whatsoever. PLZ REVIEW, and THANKS FOR REVIEWING IF YA DID! 


	3. Do You?

Do You?  
  
A/n sorry 4 the wait, needed to think of what to write. Hope ya like it. Oh, and sry if there are any mistakes, cause my eye's blurry..poked it with my finger, lol. And this continues from last chappy, so "It's. . . . . . " and yeah. THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hermione," Ron finally said, and Ginny gasped.  
  
"But didn't she get married to Harry?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ron sighed. He then told her about what happened before Hermione got married. In the end, Ginny was smiling.  
  
I knew you guys loved each other," she said. "Just tell her you still care And you can divorce Elena, and Hermione could divorce Harry..that is, if she wants to. I'm betting she does, but I'm not totally sure. Then, you guys could get married."  
  
"That's the problem," Ron said. "Elena's pregnant; she told me just a few minutes ago."  
  
"Oh, my god, she is?" Ginny squeeled.  
  
"Yeah. I don't know how though. We haven't..you know.." he said. "She might've cheated on me with someone else, cause it's impossible for it to be mine."  
  
"Don't be silly, Ron, why would Elena cheat on you? But still, that doesn't mean you have to stay with her. You should do what'll make you happy," Ginny told him, and he nodded.  
  
"Ok, so when Elena and I go over to Hermione's at 7:00, I'll tell her. Away from everyone else, of course. I just hope it isn't too late. Thanks a bunch, Ginny," Ron said, giving her a hug.  
  
"No problem, but you better hurry if it starts at 7:00. It's about 6:50," she said, and they said good-bye as Ron ran back to his house to get ready to go. He ran inside the house and saw Elena coming down the stairs.  
  
"There you are," she said, getting her coat on. "Where've you been?"  
  
"Well, Ginny was at the door, so we just took a walk to catch up," Ron said.  
  
"Oh, that's nice! How is she?" Elena asked.  
  
"Fine," he said, also getting his coat on. Without any more questions, they left. When they got to the front of Harry and Hermione's house, Ron took a deep breath, and rang the doorbell.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry opened the door where he saw Elena and Ron standing. With a smile, he hugged them both.  
  
"Hey guys! Glad to see you," Harry said.  
  
"Great to see you too," Ron said, giving a fake smile, though Harry didn't take notice.  
  
"Hermione should be down in a second. She went upstairs to get something," Harry said, and led Ron and Elena over to the couch in their living room.  
  
"What's been going on?" Harry asked them.  
  
"Nothing really, or at least for me. I've just been thinking of things most of the time," Ron replied.  
  
"Yeah, same here," Elena said, laughing, but it was a shaky one. Once in a while, she and Harry would exchange looks, but not long ones. Finally, there was a pair of footsteps coming from the stairs, and Ron held his breath. Hermione then came into the living room, as beautiful as hell, or as what Ron would put it.  
  
"Hey guys," She said, smiling. She went over to Elena and gave her a hug. When she got to Ron, she shortly paused, then gave him a hug, too. It was wonderful for her to be in Ron's arms, and it was wonderful for him to have her there. When they pulled apart, Hermione sat next to Harry, who was sitting across from Ron and Elena. They talked about the things that happened in the past weeks or so, and when Hermione talk, Ron was all ears.  
  
"Hermione? Could you help me with finishing the dinner? I'm not quiet sure what to do," Harry said, and they got up and went into the kitchen. Elena turned to Ron.  
  
"Should I tell them?" she asked.  
  
"Tell the what?" Ron replied, not paying any attention. He looked at Elena and knew what she ment. "Oh..sure, if you want to." A couple of minutes later, Hermione popped her head in and declared dinner was ready. While they at, the girls talked about their work, and the boys talked about quidditch. When everyone was almost finished, Elena was going to tell them.  
  
"I have some news I think you guys should know" she said, and her eyes flashed over to Harry, but quickly looked away. "I just found out that I'm pregnant." Everyone gasped (A/N Except Ron, cause he already knows!! ..Or DOES he?? *looks*..yeah..he does..) Harry even dropped his fork.  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked, and Elena nodded. "That's wonderful!" and she patted Elena's hand.  
  
"Yes, I'm very happy for you," Harry said, eyes very wide opened. Ron took a look at Hermione, and saw hurt in her eyes. 'Great..' Ron thought sadly. After 10 minutes of complete silence, Elena said she had to use the restroom, and Harry said he needed to get something from upstairs, leaving Ron and Hermione together..alone.  
  
"So," Hermione said.  
  
"So.." Ron replied. Again, there was a silence, then Ron spoke again. "Hermione? I need to tell you something."  
  
"Ok. Let's go into the other room," Hermione said, and led him to a different room from before. "Now, what do you want to tell me?"  
  
"Well, I, um, I.." Ron started, but stopped to take a deep breath. "You remember before you got married?" Hermione slowly nodded. "Well, I-I still love you." The last part he whispered. He looked up at Hermione and she had her mouth opened.  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. You're all I ever think of, day and night," Ron said. "Do you love me still?" Hermione looked around, and went back to Ron.  
  
"Yes," she said. "I've really missed you." She started to get tears in her eyes, and she went to give Ron a hug. After minutes of standing like that, they slightly pulled away, and Ron kissed her, but she kind of backed away.  
  
"We can't do this, though," Hermione said.  
  
"Then later we can," Ron whispered to her.  
  
"It's not that," she said. "Elena. You have a baby coming, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think it's mine," Ron said.  
  
"Why not?" Hermione asked him, in complete shock.  
  
"We haven't done..that..since out Honey Moon," Ron said, shuddering at the thought. "That was a few years ago."  
  
"Then who'd be the father?" Hermione asked him, and he shrugged. "Ok..but, when can we be together? Away from Harry and Elena?"  
  
"Well, tomorrow Elena's going to sleep over at her sisters house to help her move in at around 6:00," Ron said.  
  
"That's be great. I could tell Harry I'm needed at a friend's house," she said.  
  
"That'd be true," Ron said, putting his arms around her. "You're needed at my place." He kissed her ears, but again, she pulled away, and he moaned.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked her.  
  
"May I remind you that we can be caught?" she told him.  
  
"Ok, ok. Tomorrow then," Ron said, and they went back to the kitchen table, waiting for Harry and Elena to come back. When they finally did, it was time for Elena and Ron to go.  
  
"Thanks for having us," Elena said, hugging both Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, glad to get together again," Ron said, also giving Harry and Hermione a hug. He quietly whispered, 'I love you' to Hermione, who whispered 'I love you, too' back. Ron and Elena appaperated to their house, and went to bed. Ron couldn't help but to smile, because he knew Hermione loved him, and tomorrow, they could meet. But what would they do after? Should they divorce or what? Questions swam through Ron's head, but he decided to wait until tomorrow to answer them. . . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N Hehe, I loved the ending. It was kewl. Now here ya have it, R/Hr shippiness! I'm not done, and won't be 4 a bit, I hope, heh, so PLZ REVIEW!! Thnx 4 reviewing if u already did so. Hope I didn't rush, either. I'LL UPDATE SOON! 


	4. It Begins

It Begins  
  
A/N Here's the next chapter..and thanks 4 reviewing! Oh..and are you SURE it's who you think it is? ..mwahahaha..yeah. That's all I'm gonna say. Here u go: ~*~*~  
  
Finally the morning reached and Ron woke up. He was so happy about last night that he couldn't stay still. Just then, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Ron answered, yawning a little bit.  
  
"Hey Ron, it's me, Ginny," Ginny said.  
  
"Oh!" Ron said, rubbing his eyes. "Hey!"  
  
"Did you?" she suddenly asked him.  
  
"Did I what?" Ron replied, very confused. It seemed that the morning wasn't his smart time of day.  
  
"Tell Hermione that you still loved her! What else?" she laughed. "Did you just wake up, or something?"  
  
"Actually, I did," Ron said, yawning once more. "And yes, I told her." He tried acting sad.  
  
Didn't go so well?" Ginny asked. She seemed to believe that he was actually sad. "What happened?"  
  
"After Elena told them she was pregnant, both she and Harry left the room, and that's when I told Hermione that I still loved her," he said.  
  
"Aww," Ginny said, in a dreamy voice. "What was her reply to it?"  
  
"She said.." Ron started, making a sniffing sound, pausing, and then starting up again. "She said she still loved me, too!" By now, Ron was smiling a lopsided, ear to ear, grin.  
  
"Oh, my god!" Ginny squeeled. "What happened next?"  
  
"Nothing. We couldn't do anything because Harry and Elena could've caught us, but we're meeting tonight," Ron told her, and, even though Ron couldn't see it, Ginny smiled.  
  
"That's great! Even if.." Ginny started.  
  
"What?" Ron asked. "Oh..because Elena's pregnant or because I'll be cheating on her with Hermione, who's married to my best friend?"  
  
"Both," Ginny replied, and Ron bit his lip.  
  
"I know..but the baby isn't mine, so that means Elena's cheating on me," Ron said trying to clear at least one thing up, and not making him look like a bad guy.  
  
"How do you know that for sure?" Ginny asked him. "She might not've cheated on you."  
  
"It makes sense that she is," Ron said shrugging. "Sorry, Gin, but I need to get going. I have to get ready for work."  
  
"Ok, but I think you should tell Ron and Elena, but I'm very glad that you and Hermione are together. Bye!" Ginny said.  
  
"Bye," Ron replied, and hung up the phone. Maybe he and Hermione should tell them..but how? And when? They could talk about it tonight. Elena was up by now, and she appaperated to work right away without eating breakfast. Then Ron, too, appaperated to work.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione was so excited for tonight. Luckily, she didn't have work that day because if she did, she'd mess all the paper work up. Harry had to work, though, so that gave Hermione time to think and be away from him.  
  
She was glad that they invited Ron and Elena over, because if they hadn't, Ron and Hermione wouldn't be together. When he said that Elena was probably cheating on him really surprised her. How could anyone cheat on Ron? Maybe Hermione could ask her the next time they meet. Just then, the doorknob to her house turned, and Harry walked in.  
  
"What're you doing here so early, Harry?" she asked him, and he smiled.  
  
"What, can't I come home early to my soulmate?" he teased. 'Then you're at the wrong house' Hermione thought, but gave him a big, fake smile. He was going to give her a kiss when she backed away.  
  
"Um, Harry? At around 6:00, I need to head over to a friend's house" she said, backing into the wall as if Harry was going to hit her (He wasn't, though, remember that).  
  
"Uh..ok," Harry said, as if he had something planned for tonight. "Who's the friend?"  
  
"Someone I knew since before I went to Hogwarts," Hermione lied.  
  
"That's nice," he said. "What are you guys going to do there?"  
  
"Um..paint her..living room," Hermione lied yet again. "She needs help finishing it up."  
  
"Ok, fine by me," Harry said, and left the room. Hermione sighed and went to read Hogwarts, A History. Before she knew it, the phone rang and she answered it.  
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
"Hermione?" a whispered voice replied.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, unaware of who it was..until they spoke again.  
  
"It's me, Ron," he said, not in a whisper anymore.  
  
"Ron, hey!" Hermione said happily, though now she had to whisper because Harry could over hear. "What's up?"  
  
"Well, you can come over now. Elena left a while ago," Ron told her.  
  
"Ok, I'll be right over," she said, and hung the phone up while getting ready to leave. She looked in the living room and saw Harry reading the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Time to go?" he asked her, and she nodded. "Ok, then, have a good time, bye!" Hermione waved to him and appaperated straight to the doorstep of Ron's house. She rang the door bell and Ron quickly answered it.  
  
"Hey, Hermione," he said happily, smiling his famous lopsided grin. She, too, smiled, and gave Ron a hug. When they were both in the house, and closed the door, Ron looked at her. "I'm so glad you're here, 'Mione."  
  
"I'm glad to be here," she said, and then they kissed. For so long they wanted to do this, and finally they were. Still kissing, Ron gently picked her up and carried her up the stairs. He nudged the door opened, and put Hermione down. They stopped kissing so that Ron could put a silencing spell on the room and locked the door so that magic couldn't open it from the other side. He then turned to Hermione.  
  
"Are you ready for this?" he asked her, and she nodded.  
  
"Have been for years," she said, smiling, and went up to him and kissed his lips. They walked over to the bed and Ron started to unbotton Hermione's shirt, as Hermione was removing his pants. Suddenly, they heard the downstairs door open and close. They paused and heard a voice come from what sounded like the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Ron?" the voice said. "I decided not to sleep over, because I can just appaperate there tomorrow." It was Elena.  
  
"Shit," Ron said, and got off to get his clothes, as Hermione went to get hers. They heard footsteps coming up the stairs, so that made them hurry up more. When they were finally clothed, Hermione went up to Ron.  
  
"Even if we didn't get far, I loved tonight," she whispered, and he smiled.  
  
"Maybe we will..how about tomorrow? I don't have work," Ron asked.  
  
"Sure. At my place, if you want, because I don't have it either, nor did I today, and Harry does," Hermione said, and Ron nodded. She leaned in to kiss him, and he kissed back. They would've stayed there longer, but the footsteps wwere getting nearer, so Hermione had to appaperate.  
  
"Bye! I love you," she said.  
  
"Bye! I love you too," Ron said, and she was gone. He quickly undid the spells just as Elena turned the knob and came in.  
  
"Why're you up here?" she asked.  
  
"I was just resting," he told her.  
  
"Oh..ok, well, I'm not sleeping over at my sisters, but I'll have to be there early tomorrow," Elena told him, and he nodded. They then decided to go to sleep, and Ron was thinking about the night. If only they had gotton farther, but that can wait tomorrow. He then fell asleep. . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N Like it? I thought it was cute. Don't mind the end if you think it was too fast, cause I'm in a hurry to finish. THANKS FOR REVIEWING and plz review! This is not over..oooh, no my friend. Far from over. Mwahahahaha, yeah, well, I hope I'll update soon, so sue me if I don't (but really..plz don't sue me, lol) Oh, speaking of sueing..I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, just the plot..I hope..I'm pretty sure I do. So now you can't sue me! *sticks out tongue* hehe 


	5. Goodbye

Good-bye  
  
A/N soooo sorry 4 the wait! It's finally the weekend, so I can update my stories more. I hope you like this, and plz review! Thanks 4 reviewing if you already did!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione was waiting by the door early in the morning because Ron was on his way over. It was a sleepless night for her because she couldn't wait for this day. She did feel bad, though, cheating on Harry, but her heart told her what way to go. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Hermione jumped up and answered it, and there was Ron.  
  
"Hi Ron," she said, giving him a hug and kiss.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"Before we do anything, I need to get some stuff at Diagon Alley," Hermione told him. "We're running low on some things that we really need to have." He nodded, and they Apparated to Diagon Alley.  
  
"What do you exactly need?" Ron asked, as they walked passed a couple of stores.  
  
"Floo powder, some ingredients, and I need a book or two, because I'm running out of ideas for, you know, certain things, like food and stuff," Hermione told him. They went into about 10 stores before they got everything, though Hermione still couldn't find the book she was looking for. They just left the last store, when Ron froze.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Look," he whispered, and Hermione followed his gaze, and saw. Elena was walking down the streets..with Harry. They were talking, and Ron and Hermione could barely hear what they were saying.  
  
"About the baby--" Harry started.  
  
"I told you everything about it," Elena said.  
  
"Yes, but I still don't understand.." Harry said, trailing off and looking at the ground.  
  
"Fine," Elena said. "What don't you understand about it?" Harry looked up at her.  
  
"Almost everything," he said, and paused before going on. "When are we going to tell them?"  
  
"When the time comes," Elena said simply, while looking at her watch. "I better get going, my break's almost over." Harry nodded, and they both apparated back to work. Hermione looked at Ron, who looked very confused as she felt.  
  
"I don't get it," he said.  
  
"Me either," Hermione sighed. They stood there for a couple of minutes, and started walking on. As soon as they got back to Hermione's house, they sat at the table.  
  
"What's going on?" Ron muttered himself. Hermione didn't know what to say. She couldn't help him figure it out, because she didn't know herself. He sighed and looked at Hermione.  
  
"Well, what do you want to do now?" he asked her, while smiling.  
  
"Oh, I don't know.." Hermione said, faking a yawn. "Maybe I should just get some sleep.." Ron's mouth dropped instantly. "I'm just kidding. Though, bed would be nice." They both got up and ran upstairs. Ron just realized that he had never been to Hermione's house before, so everything was so new. It was a fairly big house, with a lot of space and rooms. Hermione's bedroom was the biggest room of all, and it was very neat. Hermione muttered a couple of spells, and went up to Ron.  
  
"Ready?" she asked him and he nodded. They started to kiss passionately while they were still standing. When Ron was about to go further, Hermione pulled away.  
  
"What time is it?" she suddenly asked.  
  
"Um," Ron looked at his watch. "Almost 4:00. Why? " Hermione's eyes widened and looked out the window.  
  
"Harry's going to be home at any time!" she said, undoing the spells. She looked quite worried about it.  
  
"Hermione.." Ron started, but soon enough, the door from downstairs opened. There was a slight pause, then..  
  
"Hermione?" a voice said. Harry's voice. "I'm back from work." There were footsteps coming up the stairs and the bedroom Ron and Hermione were in was right in front of the top of the stairs.  
  
"Oh, no!" Hermione whispered. "This is bad! You can't apparate out of this house!" Now it was Ron's turn to panic as well.  
  
"What are we going to do?" he whispered to her, and she started to think. Just when the footsteps disappeared, Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him over to their closet.  
  
"Stay here and don't make a sound," she whispered to him and he nodded. Right when she closed the closet door, the room door opened.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said happily. "How are you?" (A/N she wasn't happy to see him, btw).  
  
"Fine," Harry said, with a bit of suspicion in his voice. "I can't stay long, though. I have some work at the office to do. I just came home to tell you." To Ron, it sounded like he was lying.  
  
"Ok," Hermione answered. Ron heard a door open, but it didn't close.  
  
"I think I should change my shirt," Harry said, and Ron muttered 'shit'. He looked around quickly, and hid behind a bunch of long clothes in the corner of the closet. Just then, the door opened, and Ron caught a glimpse (sp?) of Harry. He also saw Hermione standing behind him, looking very pale. Harry then took one of the shirts Ron was hiding behind, causing him to hold his breath. Luckily, he didn't notice him there, and closed the closet door.  
  
"I better be off. See you later tonight," Harry said, and then the door closed. After a few minutes, Hermione opened the closet again.  
  
"Ron?" she said, looking around. He struggles to get to his feet again.  
  
"I'm right here," he said. Hermione moved over the clothes and found Ron. She smiled and helped him up.  
  
"That was close," Hermione said, sighing in relief.  
  
"I'll say..What would happen if he found me?" Ron said, his heart beating at a regular pace.  
  
"You wouldn't be here, that's for sure," Hermione said, while laughing a little bit as Ron smiled. He went up to her and put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Shall we continue?" he whispered in her ears. Hermione bit her lip.  
  
"What about Harry, though? He might come back soon. Then there's Elena," she said.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Ron sighed, looking at his watch again. "If I'm not there, she'll be asking me questions until I keel over." Hermione laughed and they walked downstairs.  
  
"Is it you, or does God not want us together?" Hermione asked Ron.  
  
"Not just you," he replied. "Maybe it's just too soon." Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
"When will it be the right time?" she asked.  
  
"I'd say a couple of weeks," Ron said, loathing the idea. Weeks without Hermione? That's torture for him..but then again, he lived a year with it, not knowing if he'd ever be with her. Now he knew they were ment to be, so just maybe the weeks will fly by.  
  
"Ok," Hermione said, sighing. "See you in a couple of weeks?" Ron nodded.  
  
"I'll call you when the time's right," he told her, and leaned in to kiss her. They were trying to keep the moment lasting, but they had to pull apart. "Good-bye for now, Hermione. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," she said, giving a weak smile. It seemed like he was going to be gone forever, but she reminded herself that it was just going to be a few weeks. With one last look at her, Ron apparated back to his house. . . . . .  
~*~*~  
  
A/N The beginning gave me a really big writer's block. Anyways, I was bored one day, and I decided to see how many chapters this story will have. If I my calculations are correct, I'll have 14. Maybe one more probably not one less. So there will be events like Elena having the baby, and..ok, I can only say that because if I say more, you'll figure it all out! And I know this chapter was kinda like the other, but the next one won't be so similar. Well, just keep checkin, I'll update a LOT this time, and PLZ REVIEW! Again, thanks for reviewing if you already did so. 


	6. Finally

Finally  
  
A/N I had to start this. I also had the idea written down. You know..if I have EVERY chapter idea, I could write all of it now and be done with the story..nah, what's the fun in that? Lol, well, in the last chapter, Hermione said, "Is it just you, or does god not want us together?" I ment to say, "Is it just ME" kinda messed up there, heh. Well, thanks 4 reviewing!  
  
~*~*~  
  
It had officially been 3 weeks since Ron and Hermione last saw each other, and life was hell. Ron would wake up later than he should've, and didn't talk much to anyone. Hermione, who was hardly sleeping at all, kept getting lost in space too often that Harry suggested she should get some rest. What relaxed them both was when they were alone. Ron thought of the way Hermione looked, smiled, and tasted. Hermione thought of the way Ron made made her laugh and everytime she saw someone with red hair, or even hair close to that color, she thought it was him. This morning, however, was the end of the madness.  
  
"Good morning," Harry said to Hermione when he entered the living room. She was sitting on the couch, looking outside, watching the rain fall.  
  
"Morning," she said without looking up. He sat down next to her and pulled her to him. (A/N *gag*)  
  
"What's new?" he whispered to her, as she shuddered in disgust.  
  
"Nothing," Hermione tried to say in a normal voice. He tried to kiss her neck, but she pulled away.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"I, um, it's.." Hermione couldn't find the right words. Though, she was saved by the bell. Or a ring, in that matter. The phone was ringing very loudly.  
  
"I'll get it," she said, and quickly got up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hermione? It's Ginny," Ginny said.  
  
"Oh, hey, Gin!" Hermione said excitedly. "Haven't heard from you in a long time!"  
  
"I know! I'm sorry I was out of touch. Loads of work," Ginny replied.  
  
"Same here," Hermione said.  
  
"Well, I called to ask you something," Ginny said. "I know that you and Ron are together, and I tried to get a hold of Ron but his phone line was busy. So, I was wondering, are you going to tell Harry and Elena? I'm being a bit nosy, aren't I?" She gave a little laugh.  
  
"Of course you're not!" Hermione said, with a little laugh herself. "I don't know when we're going to talk about it. I haven't seen him for a few weeks."  
  
"Why's that?" Ginny asked, and Hermione, who went into a different room so Harry couldn't hear, explained.  
  
"I just hope I see him soon," she said, sighing.  
  
"I think you will," Ginny said. "Listen, I have to go, or I'm going to be late for work."  
  
"It's Saturday, though!" Hermione said.  
  
"I need to finish some work from yesturday," Ginny said. "Never work at Gringotts." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Thanks for the helpful tip," she said. "Hope to talk to you later, then." They exchanged farewells and Hermione went back into the living room, forgetting that Harry was still there. Luckily, he was getting up.  
  
"Hermione, I'm going to get some work done at the office," Harry said, getting his cloak on. "Much to do lately. I won't be back until late if I'm lucky." With a little laugh, he apparated. Hermione sighed and picked up her book to start reading, but she was interrupted by the telephone ringing again.  
  
"Hello?" she answered.  
  
"Hermione?" It was Ron.  
  
"Ron!" she almost screamed. "Is it time?" It must've been, or he wouldn't have called, but she just had to make sure.  
  
"Yup," Ron said. Hermione knew he was smiling, and she was, too.  
  
"Where should we meet and when?" she asked, eagerly.  
  
"Well, Elena's going to be home in any minute, so if Harry isn't there, then maybe you house? And right now's good," Ron said.  
  
"Ok, besides, Harry just left, so my place is perfect," Hermione said.  
  
"Great! See you in a few minutes, then?" Ron said.  
  
"Yup," Hermione replied and they both hung the telephones up. Finally, after weeks and weeks, she was going to see Ron! Suddenly, the doorbell rang. She ran to the door, opened it, saw Ron, and flung her arms around his neck. "I've missed you soooo much!"  
  
"I've missed you, too," Ron said, hugging her tightly. They pulled away and Hermione led him inside.  
  
"Do you want anything?" she asked him, and he smiled mischievously (sp?).  
  
"Yeah," Ron said. "You." Hermione smiled and walked up to him. She didn't know he could be *so* sweet.  
  
"Then I'm all yours," she said, and pulled his head gently down to kiss her. It started out as a soft, sweet kiss, but it then turned to a passionate one, but still as sweet. 'Please, don't let anyone interrupt' Ron thought, and they made their way, still kissing, up to Hermione's room yet again. For the third time, they put the silencing spell on and a spell to lock the doors that even the Alohomora charm couldn't open.  
  
"Here we are, yet again," Hermione said, as she leaned against the door.  
  
"Yup," Ron said. "This time, though, nothing will get in the way." Again, he kissed her with passion. They were also listening for any sounds from downstairs. Ron then picked her up and took her over to the bed, and softly set her down.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was about midnight when the door of Hermione's house opened. That woke her up instantly. She knew that it was Harry, and she needed to get Ron out right away. Hermione turned to her side and saw him there, sleeping; it made her smile. He looked so peaceful.  
  
"Ron?" she whispered.  
  
"Hmm?" he replied, his eyes still closed.  
  
"Harry's home," Hermione said, starting to feel rushed.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, sitting straight up. She nodded.  
  
"I don't think he's coming up, but we need to get you out," Hermione said. "Again."  
  
"I could stay for just a little bit longer," Ron said, smiling.  
  
"I don't know.." Hermione started, but Ron started to kiss her neck. Five minutes later, she pulled away. "When are we going to tell them?"  
  
"What?" Ron asked, looking very confused. Hermione sighed.  
  
"About us," she said. "We need to tell them very soon. I feel so guilty doing this to Harry and he isn't doing anything wrong."  
  
"Ok, ok," Ron said. "When should we?"  
  
"I don't know," Hermione said, resting her head on her hand. They then heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Hermione cursed, and pulled Ron to the window.  
  
"Once you get out on the roof, you should be able to apparate home," she said, opening the window while Ron nodded.  
  
"I love you," he whispered to her, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Love you, too," she said, and he went out the window and apparated home. Hermione jumped into bed and pretended to be a sleep. Harry came in and fell into bed with a sigh. He seemed to be very tired, and the way he fell kind of scared Hermione. It reminded her of these stories she read, but she quickly got it out of her head and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N I'd like to know..are there any good R/Hr places? Message boards, pictures, stuff like that? Just wondering. I know I should've put what happened to them in the 3 weeks, but nothing did, so yeah. Kind of the same, huh? Yeah, but don't worry, the next chapter will be different, I promise. PLZ REVIEW! THANKS 4 REVIEWING IF YOU ALREADY DID SO! 


	7. Can't Be True

Can't be True  
  
A/N I PROMISE I'll update sooner. I was thinking of a surprising moment for this chapter, and I FINALLY came up with one! And thanks 4 reviewing!  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Look at this," Harry said, showing Hermione the Daily Profet.  
  
"Look at what, exactly?" she asked, seeing nothing eye catching.  
  
"The movies. There's a couple of good ones out," he said. "Maybe we should all go see one." Hermione got confused.  
  
"We?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," he replied, looking at the paper again. "You know, me, you, Ron, and Elena. We could see it tonight, like the 9:00 one of Adventure."  
  
"Sure," Hermione said. She was about to leave when Harry said one last thing.  
  
"Could you call them?" he asked. "I have to deliever some things off at the office before it's to late. I shouldn't be long." She nodded, and went to the phone. She was use to calling him by now.  
  
"Hello?" someone answered. It wasn't Ron, but Elena. Hermione hadn't spoken to her for the longest time.  
  
"Elena? It's me, Hermione," she said. There was a little gasp from Elena.  
  
"Hermione, hi!" she replied, and though Hermione couldn't see it, she was sweating. She also didn't know that Ron was sitting in the room, and when Elena said her name, he jumped.  
  
"I was wondering, along with Harry, if you and Ron would like to go to the movies with us at 7:00?" she asked, choosing her words very carefully so that she didn't say just Ron. There was a slight pause. . .  
  
"Sure!" Elena replied.  
  
"Ok, see you then," Hermione said, and they both hung the phone up. What now? She decided to go get ready. After she put on her jeans and very ruffles white shirt, she started feeling sick, like she was going to throw up. She ran to the bathroom, and stood over the garbage can. Nothing, but she felt as if it was going to come in any minute. Why was she feeling so sick so suddenly? Maybe it was her pants, they were a little tight around the waist, but she had a feeling about something else. Hermione got up when she felt better, and left for downstairs.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"What was that about?" Ron asked, in a squeeky voice after a slight pause when Elena hung the phone up.  
  
"Harry and Hermione wanted to know if we'd like to go to the movies with them, that's all. I said yes, since we have nothing else to do," Elena said, leaving the room. Ron almost shouted, 'yes, yes, yes!' but thought better of it. He was going to be with Hermione again, in the movies, where it's pitch black..Ron shook his head. Elena and Harry'll be there as well.  
  
"Ron, we better get ready, it's almost 7:00, we want to be there early enough to get tickets," Elena said from the other room. It was a long time since Ron and Elena had been to a movie together. It's not like he cared, it was just different. Then Elena entered the room, in a very nice red silk top and a black silk skirt.  
  
"You don't think I'm a little too dressed up, do you?" She asked Ron, who tried to hide his suspicion. He shook his head, and they apparated to the movies. As soon as they turned the corner of the building, Ron saw Hermione and Harry.  
  
"Hey, guys," Harry said, while smiling as Ron and Elena reached them.  
  
"Hey," they replied. They all then got their tickets and went inside. Hermione, feeling a bit sick still, was really worried. She had so many things on her mind, and she needed to get them out. Ron was feeling perfectly fine, especially when he was able to sit next to Hermione in the theater. They would look up at each other, then quickly look away, because they didn't want Harry and Elena to find out..or at least just yet. Towards the end, Hermione excused herself, and 7 minutes later, Ron did the same. He saw Hermione outside, leaning against the wall, looking very, very worried. Without noticing him, she jumped when he put both of his hands on the wall, keeping Hermione locked inside.  
  
"Ron!" she hissed. "What are you doing? Anyone can see us!"  
  
"So?" he said, smiling. Hermione was just going to say all the consequences of them getting caught when Ron kissed her. She couldn't pull away, but she was afraid that someone they knew would see them. To her surprise, Ron was the one who pulled away.  
  
"You're right," he said. "Anyone can see this. Let's go over here." Ron pulled her over to the side of the building, which was completely empty. He then started to kiss her again, and now that everything was safer, she kissed back. It didn't last long, because they heard some voices.  
  
"Where could they be?" someone asked.  
  
"I don't know; we looked everywhere," another replied. They instantly knew that the voices belonged to Harry and Elena. Ron and Hermione quickly pulled away, and acted like they were talking. Just then, both Harry and Elena turned the corner and saw them.  
  
"There you guys are!" Elena said.  
  
"We..we were just talking about..uh.." Ron started. He didn't know what to say.  
  
"Work," Hermione finished. "Just catching up, since we haven't talked for a while." 'Damn,' Ron thought, 'she's good at making stories up'.  
  
"Ok," Harry said, looking suspicious. "Well, we better get going; it's getting late already." Harry and Elena apparated home, but Ron and Hermione stayed. They stood in silence until Hermione spoke.  
  
"Ron, I need to tell you something--" she started, but before Ron could reply, Harry apparated back to where they were.  
  
"Forgot my jacket," he said, smiling, and picking it up off the ground. Hermione didn't notice it there before.  
  
"Best get going," Ron said. "Bye Harry, Hermione." and, with one last I-love-you look at Hemione, he apparated away. She sighed, and along with Harry, went back to their place. She wanted to tell him tonight, but she didn't have the chance. Right now, though, she had other problems to worry about.  
  
"So, you and Ron were talking?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione replied, sitting on the couch, feeling like she was going to throw up. She thought she saw Harry clench his fists, which really frightened her. "I'm going up to bed." And quickly ran upstairs. She shut the door and slowly sat on her bed. What was that all about? It didn't seem like Harry to do something like that. . . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N Lil' diff? I hope, hehe. PLZ REVIEW!! 


	8. I Never Thought About It

I Never Thought About It  
  
A/N Sorry 4 the wait! I was grounded from the computer until I was current in all my classes, and now I am..other than the book report..but we won't talk about that..lol, well, thanks 4 reviewing!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione was very nervous, and every where she went, there was always a couple walking around with a stroller. Harry even seemed a bit edgy. She just had to tell Ron, and get it over with. How, though? In a letter, over the telephone, in person? The best one is in a letter, to ask him to come over while Harry's at work. Hermione got out a quill, ink, and paper, and started to write.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I really need to talk to you about something. Well, a lot of things, come to that. Can you please come over at 2:00 this afternoon? Harry won't be here at this time. Please come.  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
After rereading it many times, she got her owl, tied the letter to her foot, and watched her fly away. Not having anything else to do, she fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ron was checking the mail when an owl flew up to him. It wasn't any owl, though. It was Hermione's; that made Ron quickly unattached the letter. He read it, and his stomach felt like it had a hole inside. What was the matter? It was only 10:00, and Ron couldn't wait. He sat down and tried to think of what the problem could be. He didn't notice that time flew by and it was 5 minutes to 2:00. 'How'd that happen so quickly?' he thought, and got up to get ready to leave.  
  
When he apparated to Hermione's house, she was already standing against the door, waiting for him. Ron jumped in surprise, then smiled.  
  
"You scared me there," he said.  
  
"Sorry," Hermione said, laughing a little bit. Ron went up to her, and gave her a hug.  
  
"I've missed you," he whispered to her.  
  
"I've missed you, too," she whispered back, and they both went in.  
  
"So, what's up?" Ron asked her. She looked like she didn't want him to ask. Then she took a deep breath and began.  
  
"You remember that night?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Which one night?" Ron asked, confused, causing Hermione to sigh.  
  
"You know..that one, special night?" she asked him again, and it clicked to him.  
  
"Yeah, I remember that night. I loved it," he said, smiling. Hermione was looking very nervous.  
  
"Well," Hermione started, and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." Ron's eyes grew larger than normal as he stared at Hermione.  
  
"A-are you..kidding?" he barely said, and she shook her head. Ron tugged at his hair. Why didn't he think about this before? They knew this could've happened, but they just forgot. Both Ron and Hermione sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking about what had just happened. Finally, Ron looked up at Hermione. She was staring at the ground, and he saw tears in her eyes. He got up and went over to her to give her a hug.  
  
"It's ok, Hermione," he whispered to her. "It'll all be fine. I'll help out, that's for sure."  
  
"But what am I going to tell Harry?" she cried out. Ron hugged her tighter.  
  
"I think we should tell them," he said. "And soon." Hermione nodded and rested his head on his shoulders.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A girl who was very short for her age walked around her room, thinking very hard. She wanted to be with Harry, but he was married to Hermione. So far, her plan wasn't working. She only got him to get mad only a little bit. The door to her house then opened.  
  
"I tried," a voice said, and from out of the corner came a man with glasses, who was a little tall for his age. "He wasn't there, or anywhere for that matter. Not even his wife was around."  
  
"Are you sure?" the girl asked him, and he nodded. "This is getting very difficult. If this doesn't work, I don't know what I'd do. Have you still got the bottle?"  
  
"Yeah, it's in my pocket," the man said, taking it out and showing her.  
  
"Good," the girl replied. "Maybe tomorrow it'll work."  
  
"Can you tell me the plan again," the man said. "I didn't quite get it the last time." The girl sighed, and took a breath.  
  
"That bottle you have contains a potion that'll make someone react in a bad way. In other words, they'll get mad at whoever it is that upsets them in the tiniest way. What I needed you to do was drop some in his drink, so he'd get mad at her. That'll cause everything she thought about him, you know, being nice and all, to drop, and she'll leave him. That'll mean he is single, and I can finally have him," the girl said.  
  
"Ok, that seems easy enough," the man said, and got up. "I'd better get going. I promised mum that I'd come over tonight." They said good-bye and he left.  
  
"I hope this plan works soon. I can't wait any longer," the girl said, and left the room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N Again, I'm sorry for the wait. I'll update sooner. I think the reason I didn't finish b4..like, 2 days ago, was because I was getting tired of Harry Potter..I KNOW, I'M LOSING IT!! Luckily, the 5th book's coming out soon, and my mom pre-ordered it and I'm getting it on the 24, 3 days after. I'll surely get back into it..I'm such an idiot, lol. Well, I hoped you liked it! I thought the end was pretty kewl, but you tell me in the review!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS! 


	9. The Day has Come

The Day has Come  
  
A/N The big day! (not the marriage way, tho, lol). You'll see when you read! THANKS 4 REVIEWING!  
  
~*~*~  
  
It had been a few months since Hermione told Ron she was pregnant. So now, she was showing signs of pregnancy, but she told Harry that she was just gaining a little weight. Elena was now 8 months pregnant. At the moment, Hermione was the Daily Profet when Harry came in.  
  
"You know, Hermione," he said, sitting next to her. "We've been busy the last few months, I think it's time.." Before he could finish, Hermione cut in.  
  
"I'm not feeling too well, Harry," she said. It was true; she felt sick to the stomach, but she also wasn't in love with him. Just then, a thought came in her head. Why stay married to Harry when she didn't love him at all? He could be having the time of his life with someone who'd really care for him, and would love him. Hermione was holding him back from life, and it wasn't fair.  
  
"You seem fine," Harry said, trying to kiss her.  
  
"No, really Harry," she said, scooting away. "My stomach really hurts." Somehow, Hermione hit a nerve (or so she though).  
  
"I know you don't," Harry said angerly. He grabbed her arm and dragged her into the other room as she fought him. Before anything else was said or done, Ron apparated into the room. Harry instantly let go so Ron didn't know what was happening.  
  
"Harry, I've got some news for the project," Ron said (A/N Both he and Harry work at the same Ministry job..what one? I do not know..). He tried hard not to look at Hermione too much. When he did, though, she looked different. Not in the, did-you-cut-your-hair way, but the something- not-so-good-happened way.  
  
"Ok, thanks," he said, and looked at it. "Great, I need to go down to the office, this isn't right (A/N he really needs to go there). Thanks again, Ron. I'll be back later, Hermione." and he apparated away.  
  
"What's wrong, Hermione?" he instantly asked. She was all shaken up.  
  
"Harry, he..he, acted strangly," she stuttered out. "L-like he..he didn't k-know what he was d-doing."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked. "What did he do to you?" Hermione slowly told him what had happened just before he came.  
  
"You have to be kidding me," Ron said quietly, and gave Hermione a hug. (A/N Yet again, I know, lol, but yeah.). "I'm sure he didn't mean to do that. It's not like him at all."  
  
"I know," Hermione whispered to him. "I'm sure he didn't at all, like something was taking him over. What if you didn't come, though?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked. "I mean, I'm sure he wouldn't go any further. He'd probably be back to himself before--"  
  
"Before he might hurt the baby," Hermione finished. Ron hadn't thought about that at all.  
  
"I'm sure he--" Ron couldn't finish. What *would* happen if he didn't come? Just then, the phone rang and Hermione answered it.  
  
"Hello?" she said, and there was a pause. Ron watched her expression change from sad to wide-eyed. "Ok, we'll be right over." She hung up the phone and turned to Ron.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Elena's having the baby!" Hermione said, a smile across her face. Ron stood there, taking it all in, but finally came back.  
  
"We better go!" he said, and they both apparated to St. Mungos. They asked the nurse at the desk what room Elena Weasley was staying in, and she replied room 187. They both started walking to the room, but Ron stopped.  
  
"Hermione, you go ahead, I need to get this all in my head," Ron said, and Hermione nodded and left. She didn't blame him for acting so confused, he was never a father before and it was all new to him.  
  
Ron sat on a chair and thought it through. Everything was about to change. There will be a baby in the house, one that he is sure isn't his, and he'd be cheating on Elena with Hermione. They'll have to tell Harry and Elena about them very soon, before everything gets out of hand. Before he knew it, Ginny sat next to him.  
  
"It's finally here, huh?" she asked him, and he nodded.  
  
"It's all too fast, and I don't know why," he said.  
  
"It's just new," Ginny replied. "You'll be happier as the day gets further on, don't worry."  
  
"That's not it. I don't know if I'm ever going to be happy," Ron said, then added. "Or at least with Elena."  
  
"Ah, yes, you and Hermione," Ginny said. "You really want to be with her instead of Elena?"  
  
"Yeah," he said. "I loved Hermione for as long as I can remember."  
  
"Then you should tell Harry and Elena and get it all over with," Ginny said, patting him on the back.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. We will ASAP," Ron said. "Thanks, Gin, that really helped me relax."  
  
"No problem. You can go see Elena as soon as you feel completely better," She said, and got up. The problem was, Ron didn't know when he'd be better. He wanted a complete, loving family, like his own. One with a happy mother and father, and their kids. Not just one of their kids, but both. The family they had, though, was one with an unhappy father because he was married with someone he didn't love, cheating on his wife with someone he *was* really in love with, and had a new kid that most likely wasn't his own. Soon enough, hopefully, everything will be sorted out, and he'll be happy again.  
  
Slowly, Ron got up, and walked to room 187. When he got there, he paused, and slowly opened the door. Inside, he saw doctors cleaning up, and everyone around Elena. He saw Harry, all his brothers, his mum and dad, Elena's mum and dad and siblings, Ginny, and Hermione. As soon as he came in, though, they all made a path for him to see Elena, who was holding a baby with red hair and blue eyes. . . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N Ahaha, mean little cliffhanger, ain't it? Tell me what you thought about this chapter by reviewing!! Thanks! I'll update asap! 


	10. This Isn't Real

This Isn't Real  
  
A/N ok, I've updated FINALLY. This might be the last chapter 4 a while..read my profile thingy, it'll say why. PLZ READ AND REVIEW!  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ron, there you are!" Elena said. "Come over here and see you baby!" Ron slowly walked over, and she held the baby out for him to hold. It looked exactly like him, with the red hair, red eyes, even the nose. How could this be possible, though? They never did anything for a LONG time! Elena, though, was looking very nervously at Ron.  
  
"It's a girl," she said. "What should we name her?"  
  
"I-I'm not sure," Ron said, trying not to look surprised.  
  
"How about Anelle Nora Weasley?" Elena suggested. (A/N you say Anelle like Uh-nell..why'd I say that? I dunno.)  
  
"Ok," Ron.  
  
"How about we let Elena rest," the doctor said, and after everyone congradulated Ron, they left.  
  
"Anelle looks just like you, doesn't she?" Elena said. Ron nodded; he didn't know what to say. It wasn't suppose to be this way. His life was all mixed up. . . . . . .  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I knew it," Hermione said quietly, only Ginny hearing it.  
  
"Knew what, exactly?" Ginny asked, watching Hermione pace around the waiting room.  
  
"That she wasn't cheating," she replied.  
  
"That who wasn't cheating?" Ginny asked. "Hermione, you need to word things better next time." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Ron told me that he thought Elena was cheating on him and that it wasn't his baby. I thought he was crazy, and didn't believe him. Now that the baby is born, I know I'm write. Unless Elena cheated with someone else with red hair and blue eyes, I'm sure Ron IS the father," Hermione said very fastly.  
  
"How sure?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Very, very sure," Hermione replied, sitting down. "And I screwed things up."  
  
"You didn't screw anything up!" Ginny remarked, very surprised that Hermione would say something like that when it wasn't true.  
  
"I screwed Ron's life up," Hermione said.  
  
"You know that's not true," Ginny said comfortly.  
  
"Yes, it is," Hermione said, and she got up. "I'm going home, tell Harry if he asks, if you can." And with that, she apparated home. As she entered the door, she looked around the room and sighed. Everything she dreamt of as a child came true. She was pretty wealthy with a famous husband, she had a beautiful house, and everyone knew her, but she wasn't the least bit happy. The only thing, and the best thing, missing, was the husband of her dreams. Someone who loved her for herself, and also who she loved back. Someone she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Hermione knew who that was, and it wasn't Harry, but Ron. She married the wrong guy for the wrong reasons. As Hermione almost sat on the couch, she was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. She sighed and went to open it.  
  
"Hey, Hermione," it was Ron.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said, surprised. "Shouldn't you be down at the hospital with Elena and Anelle?"  
  
"I don't have to be, why do you say?" Ron asked, smiling.  
  
"Well, I mean, your wife just had your kid, and--" Hermione started, but Ron interrupted with a laugh.  
  
"She may be my wife, but that can't be my kid," he said.  
  
"Did you by any chance look at her? Anelle, I mean? She looks exactly like you!" Hermione said.  
  
"I look like a girl baby?" Ron joked. "I never knew.."  
  
"This isn't a time to joke, Ron!" Hemione said. Just then, there was a big, rumbling sound. At first, Hermione thought it was thunder, but it never ended.  
  
"What the hell?" Ron said, walking onto the grass and looking around the street. Hermione followed him.  
  
"What is that?" she asked him.  
  
"I don't know. Probably a long thunder noise. We better get in before it starts raining on us," Ron said, and Hermione nodded while pulling him inside.  
  
"We still need to tell them," Hermione said suddenly.  
  
"Tell who about what?" Ron asked.  
  
"Tell Harry and Elena about us, dummy!" Hermione said, smiling. Ron looked grave.  
  
"Oh," was all he said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked him after a long silence.  
  
"Nothing," he replied. Hermione sighed, and got up to sit next to him. She looked at him with a please-tell-me look, and he gave in. "The whole Anelle being my kid thing keeps poping into my head, and I don't know what to do."  
  
"What do you *want* to do?" Hermione asked him. "Do you want to stay with Elena and Anelle, or do you want to get a divorce from her?"  
  
"All I know is that I want to be with you," Ron said, smiling a tiny bit, and leaned in to kiss Hermione in a very passionate way. Just then, the door opened and Harry came in. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
(A/N I went crazy with the . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ( there I go again, lol)  
  
*~*~*  
  
Elena was still holding Anelle and thinking about her life. Everyone thinks it's Ron's baby, even he does (or so she thought). A happy ending is what she wanted, but isn't going to get. There were so many secrets she had to tell everyone. When Ron left her room ("I have to tell some people about the baby," he said), Elena could see guilt in Ron's eyes, and she knows she has to tell him about the guy in the bar. The guy who Ron knows very, very well...  
  
*~*~*  
  
"THIS ISN'T WORKING," a girl screamed at the top of her lungs. Just then, a guy came in, and looked at her funnily. "What?" He shook his head, and sat down on the couch across from the girl.  
  
"Well?" she asked him.  
  
"What?" he replied, but suddenly got the picture. "Oh, that. I got it in his drink, if that's what you wanted to know."  
  
"Yes, it is, and good. I really hope it works this time," the girl said. "Did you see Anelle?" the guy nodded.  
  
"I have to get going, I'll talk to you later," he said, and left.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N ok, sorry for not updating sooner!! I hope you liked this chapter. I think it's going to be longer than 14 chapters..then again, it might not be. Well, PLZZZZ REVIEW!! Thanks 4 reviewing to every1 who has!! 


	11. The Truth

The Truth  
  
A/N Ok, I'm half way thru my book, at page 530 (I got the book yesturday) and I decided, even if I'm not done, that I should update, CAUSE I NEEDED TO WRITE!! Lol, well, PLZ R/R!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Both Ron and Hermione froze on the spot, and they watched Harry walk past the couch they were at and went into the kitchen. As soon as he did, hermione grabbed Ron and pulled him to the door, opened it, and he went out it.  
  
"I'll call you later," Hermione whispered, and he nodded, and left. Hermione closed the door just as Harry came back from the kitchen.  
  
"Who was that?" he asked.  
  
"No one," Hermione replied, as she headed upstairs. She got into her pajamas and into bed. A few minutes later, Harry came in and did the same thing as she had done. Instead of sleeping, though, he was sitting up over Hermione.  
  
"How about it?" he said, kissing her, and she tried to pull away.  
  
"No, Harry!" she screamed. It was unnecissary, but it stopped him.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked.  
  
"N-nothing," she stuttered.  
  
"Well, come on, then," he said, kissing her again. Once more, she pushed away, getting Harry angry. He held her arms against the bed and stared at her fiercely. "You will." was all he said, and he started to kiss her madly, as Hermione tried to pull away. As Harry was unbuttoning her shirt, he stopped. As if something hit him, he got off of her and pulled at his hair.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry!!" he said in a VERY upset voice. He slowly looked at her. "I..I couldn't keep controll of myself." He gave her a hug (A/N a friendly hug, not the 'I want you' hug, lol). After a while of sitting there, they fell asleep. . . . . . . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ron, being home by himself, was sitting on the couch, staring into space, not thinking about anything. Just then the doorbell ran, and he got up to answer it.  
  
"Hermione?" he said, as she stood at the doorway. She had tears in her eyes. "What happened??" He took her over to the couch and sat her down.  
  
"Harry.." she started, and told him the story of what had just happened. "Then he said he was sorry and he had no controll over himself." Ron sat there with his mouth opened. That didn't seem like Harry, he thought.  
  
"I'm sure..I guess.." Ron started to say, but he couldn't think of what to finish it with. "I'm sure everything'll be better tomorrow."  
  
"Can I stay here tonight, Ron?" Hermione asked. "I don't want to go back home right now."  
  
"Yeah!" Ron said instantly. "If you want to, you can." He led her to the guest bedroom (he wasn't sure she wanted to share with him after what had happened, or nearly happened) and she fell asleep. Ron went to his bedroom and fell asleep. At about 3 in the morning, a sound of footsteps woke him up. He looked at the door, and saw Hermione standing there.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asks. She walked over to him and sat on his bed.  
  
"I can't sleep, I really can't," Hermione said. "I thought I heard your front door open and close, and footsteps downstairs." Ron's heart beated faster.  
  
"You did?" he gulped, and got up to turn on the lights. "Are you sure?" Hermione nodded, and Ron slowly went downstairs, with Hermione behind him. They checked every where and no sign of anyone.  
  
"Let's go back upstairs," Ron said to Hermione, and they did. "Want to share rooms?" He wasn't nervous in asking, because he loved her. She agreed, and as they layed there in bed, Ron had his hand potectivly on Hermione's stomach, where their baby was..  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Hermione and Ron decided to take a visit to the hospital to check on Elena and Anelle. Harry was already there talking to her.  
  
"Hey, Harry," Ron said, taking a seat next to the bed as Hermione stood there.  
  
"Hey," Hary replied. "Where were you this morning, Hermione? You weren't at the house when I got up." Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, and quickly looked away.  
  
"I..I was just in Diagon Alley," she lied. After a few odd moments of silence, Elena broke it.  
  
"I have something to say..Ron.." she said, looking at both him and Harry. She took a deep breath, and continued. "Anelle isn't your baby." Hermione stood in shock, Harry was looking at the floor, and Ron was just the same as he was before.  
  
"I thought so," he finally said. "I mean, we haven't..you know..for a long time."  
  
"True," Elena said.  
  
"Who is the father, then?" Ron asked, and Elena took another deep breath.  
  
"Around the time I got pregnant, I was in a bar, having a few drinks, and then I met this man. I already knew who he was, actually, and we were talking about how everything was going, and then it happened so suddenly. He took me to his place, and, well, I guess you can figure the last part out," she said.  
  
"Ok, but explain to me," Ron said, "why Anelle has red hair."  
  
"That's where the part of me knowing him already came in," Elena said. "You know him aswell. In fact, you are related to him. He's your brother."  
  
"What!?" Ron said in a squeeky voice. "Which one???"  
  
"Percy.." Elena said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N Ahaha, cliffy there, sorta. About 2 more chapters to go, and PLZ REVIEW!! THANKS 4 REVIEWING IF YOU ALREADY DID! And get Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. All R/Hr's, THERE ARE SOOOOOOOOOO MANY CLUE THAT THEY LIKE EACHOTHER IN THE 5TH BOOK! *cough*HermionekissingRononcheekandRontouchingwhereshekissedafterwards*cough *  
  
Yeah..lol 


	12. Revealing

Revealing  
  
A/N I'm writing this cause it's HP and I'm depressed..I FOUND OUT WHO DIES *cry* I hope she had a GOOD reason 4 that killing! It's really, really sad, so if you like a character sooo much that if they died, you'd be depressed sooooo badly, skip the death, which is around the 800's, I think. At least she didn't end w/ a cliffhanger like the 4th book (sorta) I hope the 6th book'll come out..SOON..not three years later, lol. And yes, Percy is a huge GIT! I hope Mr. Weasley gives him a good smack! lol, R/R PLZ!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ron stood there with his mouth wide opened. Out of all his brothers, Percy was the least he'd suspect be the father. In fact, it was surprising for Ron to find out one of his own brothers was the father. He knew that it wasn't Fred and George, Ron could trust them more than anyone, just as long as they didn't have dungbombs with them. Bill and Charlie don't really know Elena, and Percy didn't seem like the type.  
  
"Ron?" Elena whispered, waking him up from his thoughts. He looked at her and saw she was very upset about the whole thing. Ron just couldn't speak; his voice was gone and he didn't know if it would ever return. Harry looked at Elena, who nodded, and looked at Ron.  
  
"I'm afriad there's more," Harry said, and Ron looked at him. What more could there be?  
  
"As much as I love you, Ron," Elena said, "I've been keeping a secret from you for about a couple of years. Sixth months after we were married, that is."  
  
"And Hermione," Harry said, looking at Hermione, who was recovering from shock. "I've also been keeping a secret. The same one as Elena's."  
  
"Yes," Elena said, looking at them both, then Harry. "We should've told you as soon as it started to form, but we just couldn't. Well, here it goes anyways..Ron, Hermione, me and Harry have been seeing eachother." More shock went through Ron, and even Hermione. Luckily, it wasn't a bad shock, but a good one. Instead of Hermione and him telling Harry and Elena, they told them! His relief was obviously showing, and he couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Really, now?" he said, still smiling.  
  
"Yes," Elena said cautiously.  
  
"Well," Ron said, looking at Hermione, who also looked very relieved. "Hermione and I have something to tell you as well. We've been seeing each other, too." Elena and Harry looked surprised, but not angry.  
  
"Not just that, though," Hermione finally spoke up. "I-I'm pregnant with Ron's baby." There was a sudden silence as if no one in the room was breathing.  
  
"Since when?" Harry asked.  
  
"A couple of months ago," Hermione said. "You've noticed I gained weight and was very..ill.." she was obviously disgusted by the thought of it. Harry looked a little confused at first, as though he was trying to fit everything in all at once.  
  
"I have to go," Ron said suddenly, opening the door. "I have to get on over to work." And he left. Instead of apparating to work, he apparated to the Burrow. In the kitchen was Fred and George, who were working on some stuff for their joke shop.  
  
"Hello, dear brother," George said as Ron appeared. He looked up at Ron and saw he was very very pale. "What's wrong with you?" As he sat himself down, Ron explained everything that happened in the hospital, and when he got to the part about Percy, they were both shocked and disgusted.  
  
"Do you want us to sneak dragon dung in his mailbox again?" Fred asked, almost hopefully.  
  
"Uh..no thanks," Ron said. "It's not like it was all their fault. I mean, I am seeing Hermione." Both of the twins gasped. Ron didn't know if it was a fake one or a real one. "And she's even pregnant."  
  
"Who's its?" George asked, not able to make his question more understandable.  
  
"Mine," Ron said.  
  
"You want it to be yours, right?" Fred asked.  
  
"Of course!" Ron replied quickly.  
  
"Then what's bothering you?" George asked.  
  
"The fact that Percy got my wife pregnant. I wouldn't be so mad if he wasn't my brother! You'd think that..that.." Ron started, but he couldn't find the right words, so Fred helped out.  
  
"Perfect Percy, A.K.A Humongous Bighead," he said.  
  
"Exactly," Ron said. "You'd think he'd been a bit wiser than to get drunk and get my wife PREGNANT."  
  
"Shows everyone that people can make mistakes," a voice came from the other room. It was Percy. Ron would've pounced on him, but his anger wasn't that high to do so. If it was Hermione that he got pregnant, Ron doubt that Percy would be standing there at the moment. "Listen, Ron, I didn't mean to do that. If I could go back in time and stop the whole thing, I would, but I can't."  
  
"Don't bother," Ron said. "I don't care that you did that to her anyways."  
  
"What?" Percy almost said loudly in shock. "You should care! She's your wife, and she had my baby!"  
  
"What, do you want to get killed today?" Ron said, as Percy shook his head. "Then stop complaining. Didn't you hear me before?"  
  
"I don't know," Percy replied. "I got to the part when you explained everything to Fred and George and me getting Elena pregnant, that's all."  
  
"Then you didn't hear me tell them I'm with Hermione and I got her pregnant?" Ron asked, and again, Percy shook his head. "Well, now you've heard. I'm not mad at you, but if you ever get Hermione pregnant, you're doomed to death, I guarantee it.  
  
"Hermione isn't the kind of bar party girls as Elena," Percy said, as Ron nodded, while thinking, 'thank god for that'. "Don't worry, though. I wouldn't touch her."  
  
"What, something wrong with Hermione, now?" Ron said angrily.  
  
"I didn't say that! I meant--" Percy started, but was interrupted by the laughs of Ron, Fred, and George.  
  
"I was kidding," Ron said, and Percy smiled. "I'm going to get home, need a little break from the mayhem." With that, Ron apparated home. He was so exhausted that he could hardly stand still. Ron was just about to take a drink of butterbeer when Ginny apparated right in front of him.  
  
"Don't drink that, Ron!" she said, taking it away.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked suspiciously.  
  
"It was Percy's and mine plan," Ginny said, "to get you to tell Elena about you and Hermione. But it seems that you did, and if you took this, since there's no reason for you to do so, you'd be very sick." Now Ron wished he did tell Fred to put dung in Percy's mailbox.  
  
"Why did you guys do that," Ron asked.  
  
"Long story," Ginny said, as if she didn't want to tell Ron the reason why. Though, it was exactly the truth.  
  
"I have all day, go on," Ron said, leaning against the counter. Ginny sighed.  
  
"Fine," she said. "You know I've fancied Harry, right?" Ron nodded. Since when hasn't she not liked him. It's the only thing on her mind every hour of every week. "Well, I wanted him to leave Hermione, and the only way for me to get him to was, with the help of Percy, to put something in his drink to make him mean, unstandable, and crude."  
  
"Worked fine," Ron said, glaring at Ginny. "Let him be abusive to Hermione so she can leave him. Let him almost take advantage of her."  
  
"I didn't mean for THAT to happen!" Ginny said quickly. "I was just trying to get her to hate him enough to leave. He wasn't as regularly bad as we hoped, Percy didn't get the potion in his drinks that much. Finally, when he did, Harry turned to the different side of himself. The potion I put in your butterbeer was to get you to tell Elena and Harry, so you could divorce them."  
  
"So, you went through all that trouble so you could get Harry?" Ron asked, and Ginny slowly nodded. "Too bad he's seeing Elena."  
  
"I know," Ginny said.  
  
"Just give up on him, Gin! There are loads of guys out there!" Ron said, thinking, 'I can't believe I said that.'  
  
"I can't," Ginny said. "Think of it this way, it's like you moving on without Hermione." 'Ok, that would be hard,' Ron thought.  
  
"I don't know what to say, Gin," he said. "You could tell Harry how you feel, he might have feelings for you."  
  
"Yeah, maybe I will," Ginny said with a sigh. "Later, though. I'll talk to you later, Ron, bye!" and she was gone. Ron was finally sitting in a chair, resting, though his brain wasn't. Now that Harry and Elena knew about Hermione and him, what was on the road ahead? . . . . . . . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N I'm evil, mwahahahaha. Yes, well, I hoped you liked it. Now you know who the boy and girl were. When Ron said if Percy wanted to die, or not, it reminded me of a story where Percy did something and Ron beat the CRAP out of him. It was hillarious. Problem is, I dunno the title. N E 1 know something similar to that? If so, PLZ tell me! Well, PLZ REVIEW!! Thanks 4 reviewing if you already did so! IT IS NOT THE END! 


	13. As If Things Couldn't Get Better

As If Things Couldn't Get Better  
  
A/N ...well..here you go. R/R plz!  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next morning was a regular morning for Ron. He woke up, had breakfast, took a shower, and sat down to read the Daily Profet. But it wasn't going to be a regular afternoon. As soon as the clock struck 12, Elena apparated into the room where Ron was.  
  
"I'm glad you're here Ron!" she said, out of breath.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked. "Where's Anelle?"  
  
"Harry has her," Elena said, not looking at him. "Ron, we need to talk." That is when she looked at him, and he looked at her questionally. Elena took and deep breath and continued. "I know you love Hermione, but please, I love you a lot, I can't leave you."  
  
"What!?" Ron said, mouth wide opened.  
  
"I know I did horrible things--" Elena started, but Ron interrupted.  
  
"Like having a kid with my brother, and then cheating on me with my best friend.." he said angrily.  
  
"Well, you did too!" Elena argued, shutting Ron up. "Listen, can you please forgive me? Ron, I love you!" She ran to give Ron a hug. All the things in Ron's head were completely confusing him as he stood there, while his wife hugged him. When he came back to his senses, he pulled away.  
  
"I can't," he said. "Elena, I told you. I love Hermione, and only Hermione. Nothing can come between us. I love her with all my heart, and I'd die for her."  
  
"Ok.." Elena finally said. "I guess I understand. Don't tell Harry, though, because I love him, too." There was a couple minutes of silence..  
  
"I'm going to go for a walk," Ron said, and he left through the front door. Leaning against the wall was Hermione.  
  
"Hey, Ron," she said in a whispered voice. At first, Ron though she was mad at him, but she was smiling. "Heard what Elena said, and what you said." She went and gave Ron a hug. "You're the best, you know that?"  
  
"No, I'm not," Ron said, blushing.  
  
"Yes, you are," Hermione said, but before Ron could reply, she kissed him. It wasn't as long as Ron and Hermione wanted it to be, but it was still wonderful.  
  
"Hold on," Ron said, and he went into the house. A few minutes later he came out, smiling. "I know what I'm going to do today."  
  
"Oh?" Hermione said. "What's that?"  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see," Ron replied, kissing her on the cheek and he disapparated. That left Hermione confused, so she had no choice but to go home. Ever since they told each other about one another, life had been different. Not in a bad way, but a good, really good, way. Harry was holding Anelle and walking around carefully.  
  
"Hey, Hermione," he said, looking up just as she came into the house. Everything was like it should've been; they were acting as best friends again. It made Hermione so happy that they were.  
  
"Hey, Harry," Hermione replied, and just when she sat down, the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it," Harry said, since he was next to the door. When he opened it, Elena came in.  
  
"Hi, you guys," she said, looking around at them. She gave Harry a kiss on the cheek, and gave one to Anelle, too. She beckond Harry into the other room, leaving Hermione alone. Again, the doorbell rang. 'What is up with this?' she said, sighing, and got up to answer it. There was Ron, smiling, and Hermione closed the door behind her.  
  
"Hermione! I did it! I got the divorce papers! I'M FREE!" Ron said, and Hermione screamed in delight, giving him a hug. "I'm single again! That means I can marry you, Hermione! Finally!"  
  
"That's great!" Hermione cried out. "I still need to, as well.."  
  
"How about now?" Ron said, pulling away slightly. "I'll come with you."  
  
"Ok, but I'll need to tell Harry," Hermione said, and they noth went into the house. Harry was sitting on the couch next to Elena, holding Anelle.  
  
"Harry.." Hermione started, but he cut in.  
  
"Go ahead, Hermione," he said. Hermione looked at him in disbelief. "Elena told me that you might since she and Ron got divorced. You're my best friend, nothing more, nothing less." Hermione smiled and gave Harry a hug (A/N Friend hug). She said good-bye, and both Ron and her apparated to get the divorce official. Everything went perfectly well, and in minutes, Hermione was 'FREE', or in Ron's words she was.  
  
"Finally, I can kiss you and it'll be legal," Ron said as they left, causing Hermione to laugh. "How about you staying over at my place tonight? Tomorrow you can move in, too!"  
  
"What about Elena?" Hermione asked.  
  
"She's going to live with Harry, of course," Ron said. "You know..do you want to pack now? We have time to pack now."  
  
"Ok," Hermione said, and they apparated back to her place. They told Harry and Elena, and they went to get the stuff Elena had at Ron's.  
  
"Did anyone tell you that you have too many books?" Ron asked. They were now packing the last of Hermione's things after what seemed like a week of work..or it did for Ron.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said, not looking up. "You do all the time."  
  
"That's what I thought," Ron said. "How are we getting this back to my place??"  
  
"I have a car," Hermione suggested, and Ron started loading it. As Hermione bent, carefully, down to pick up a box, Ron came in and saw.  
  
"Woah!" he said, picking it up instead. "Hermione, may I remind you that you are 5 months pregnant?"  
  
"So?" she said, like it was nothing.  
  
"So, I don't want you to hurt youself," he said, taking the box out to the car. Hermione sighed, but smiled. Leave it to Ron to be so protective..that was one of the things she loved about him. There were just too many things to list about him that she loved. Like his hair, his smile, his eyes..oh, his eyes! That was the best part of him. His blue eyes showed so much love, protection, and care in them that it made Hermione melt practically when she looked into them. He came back in and took another box to bring out to the car.  
  
"Ron, I can help," Hermione said.  
  
"Nope," he replied, going out the door, and Hermione followed him.  
  
"Ron!" she said. "I'm not weak, I can do SOMETHING!" He looked at her and then at the boxes that were left. They weren't small ones, either, they were the biggest boxes out of them all.  
  
"Uh.." he said. "No." He walked up to Hermione and put his arms around her waist and gently against her stomach. "I know you're not weak, but what would we do if bad happens?"  
  
"You're right," Hermione sighed. "I just don't want you to do all the work with moving my things."  
  
"It's no problem," he said, and they seperated as Ron carried the last remaining boxes out to the car. Hermione gave him the keys and got in the passangers seat next to him and they drove off to Ron's place. Elena and Harry were just about to leave when they showed up.  
  
"You got everything done already?" Harry said in a surprised voice. "Hermione has a TON of books, I'm surprised you're still not packing them!" Ron, Elena, and even Hermione laugh.  
  
"Friendship forever?" Ron said, and they all nodded happily, as they parted for the day. . . . . . . .  
  
A/N Ended quickly..lol, well, I'll update the next chappy soon. It might be the last, or the 2ND to last..*cry* it's almost the end..*sniff* Well, plz review AND THANKS 4 REVIEWING IF YOU ALREADY DID SO! 


	14. Cries of Joy

Crys of Joy  
  
A/N sorry I havent updated..I couldnt bare to write this chapter..CAUSE ITS THE END..Im gunna have an epilogue..but still..and fanfiction wasnt letting me in..well, just enjoy!  
  
~*~*~  
  
It has now been 3 months since Hermione had moved in with Ron and she had a bulging stomach that she couldnt even see her feet! Ron was very cautious about Hermione doing practically anything, as well. He wouldnt let her do the dishes (-There are a lot of sharp knives!- Ron said.), he wouldnt let her cook (-Too much work, I can do them- Ron said.) and he defiantly wouldnt let her walk up the stairs without him behind her (-I dont want you to fall- Ron said.). Sometimes it really annoyed her, but she kept thinking that he was only trying to help.  
  
-I better get going- Ron said, looking at his watch. -I might be late for work-  
  
-Ok, dear- Hermione said. She was looking at the Daily Profet and watching some morning news.  
  
-Be careful, ok?- he said seriously. -Just take it easy-  
  
-I will, Ron, I will- Hermione said laughing, as Ron kissed her on the lips gently and apparated to work. She sighed. There wasnt much to do when youre 8 months pregnant. Just then, the doorbell rang. Hermione slowly and carefully got up and went to answer it. A little bit to her surprise, it was Ginny.  
  
-Hey, Hermione- she said, hugging her.  
  
-Hey, Gin- Hermione said. -What brings you around here?-  
  
-I just wanted to chat with you. We havent for a while. I also want to see how you are- Ginny said, nodding towards Hermione's stomach.  
  
-Well..- Hermione said, as both girls sat down. -Its been the same as usual..and the day will come soon enough.- She lightly patted her stomach.  
  
-Cant wait, huh?- Ginny said, smiling.  
  
-For the baby to come, nope..for having the baby? Yes- Hermione laughed, along with Ginny. -OW!-  
  
-What??????!!!!!- Ginny asked, a little frightened.  
  
-I-I think the baby is coming..- Hermione said, breathing carefully.  
  
-Ok..ok..ummmm..uh..- Ginny didnt know WHAT to do. She tried thinking of everything she saw on pregnancy.  
  
-The doctor, Ginny, please call the doctor!- Hermione said.  
  
-Oh, right!- Ginny said, and went to the phone. When she was done, she came quickly back in. -Thank god you live right by St. Mungos. Lucky for us, I brought my car..lets go.- With that, they left for the hospital.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ron sat down in his chair, put his feet on his desk, and sighed. There wasnt anything to do; he handed in his paper work, but didnt get anything new to do yet. Usually, he would be busy enough that he didnt have time to stop and take a break, but that wasnt today. Just then, Harry came in. He looked like he ran all the way from his own office to Rons, and he had a letter in his hand.  
  
-Whats wrong with you, Harry?- Ron asked. Harry took a while before he caught his breath.  
  
-Hermione..she, shes having the baby- Harry said through his panting. Ron fell backwards off his chair because he pushed his feet against the desk when he heard the news. He quickly got up.  
  
-Lets go then- Ron said, but before he apparated, he went to the office next to his, and that was his bosses desk. Believe it or not, his boss was Draco Malfoy. Luckily for him, they were friends. It was a long story how they did..but they were friends with each other as Ron was with Harry, or at least about.  
  
-DRACO!!!!- Ron said, almost running past his door, but grabbed the edge and pulled himself inside. -Harry and I need the rest of the day off!-  
  
-Why?- Draco asked, looking up from the paper work he was..working..on.  
  
-Hermione's having the baby- Ron said.  
  
-Oh!- Draco replied. -Go on, then! You guys have to make up todays work when you come back, though!-  
  
-What work? I have none- Ron said.  
  
-You do now- Draco said, smiling in a pretend evil way. -You better get going!- With that, Ron apparated to St. Mungos  
  
When they, meaning Harry and Ron, got there and asked where Hermione was, they practically ran to the room. Outside was the Weasleys (everyone knew about the whole long story, thanks to Fred and George), the Grangers (who also knew) and even Elena.  
  
-RON!- Mrs. Weasley almost screamed. -You need to get in there, the doctors said for you to come in as soon as you got here.- Ron nodded and went in. There was a curtain seperating himself from Hermione, but he could hear her breathing hard. When he came in, a nurse came over.  
  
-Youre Ron Weasley, right?- she asked, and he nodded. She gave him gloves and everything else (A/N I dunno wut they give ppl, lol, so yeah), and led hin to where Hermione was. She was sweating and looked in pain, and when he got over to her and took her hand, she almost broke his fingers.  
  
-This..is..all..you..fault- Hermione said through pained breaths  
  
-Yeah, but I will make it up to you later- Ron said, and Hermione yelled out in pain.  
  
-ARGH!! Do you have anything that will make it so it doesnt hurt this badly??- Hermione asked, her face was like she was going to explode. She even looked like she was going to cry. -So it hurts that badly??- Ron thought, and he used his free hand to stroke her cheek.  
  
-Ok, push, dear, push!- the nurse said, and Hermione did so. Through each push, she screamed in pain, and her voice almost broke Rons ear drums.  
  
-I see the head- the nurse said. -A couple more pushes..- And Hermione did a few more pushes.  
  
-Dont worry, Hermione, it willl be over soon- Ron said, trying to calm her down just a bit.  
  
-YEAH, WELL, THIS HURTS LIKE HELL!- she yelled. Ron was a bit shocked, since he never heard Hermione swear before. -RON, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!- He didnt answer, because he was trying not to laugh. He knew she said that because she was in a lot of pain, and he wouldnt blame her. Her face expression was the funny part, however.  
  
-One little push and the baby will be out- the nurse said, and a few seconds later, Ron heard a baby crying. Hermione started breathing hard, and Ron still held her hand tightly, while wiping sweat from her forehead with a towl thing (Hehe).  
  
-You have a healthy baby girl- the nurse said. Before anything else was said, Hermione yelled in pain. -Oh, my! Looks like youre having twins! The nurse carefully handed the baby to the other nurse in the room, and started to help deliever the other. Rons jaw dropped as Hermione started to push once more. This time the baby came out fast and it started to cry as well. After a few minutes, the nurse came over and gently handed the babies to Hermione, one on each side of her.  
  
-You have two baby girls now- the nurse said, smiling, and left Ron and Hermione alone with the twins.  
  
-What should we name them?- Ron asked after a few minutes of watching their babies sleep.  
  
-What do you think we should name them?- Hermione asked, smiling at Ron.  
  
-Well, lets have some choices- Ron said, and they sat and thought of girl names. -For starters, how about Melanie and Phoebe?-  
  
-Ok- Hermione said, looking at the twins. -Or..hmm, this is harder than I thought- Both of them laughed. -Theres Eve and Zoe-  
  
-Where did you get those names??- Ron asked. He never heard them much before, but he did think they were kinda cool.  
  
-I just remember reading about them. They mean life- Hermione said, shrugging. Ron smiled at her.  
  
-Then Eve and Zoe it is- he said.  
  
-Here, you want to hold on of them?- Hermione asked Ron. He nodded and Hermione gently gave him one of the twins. She was so small and fragile and light.  
  
-Now we have a new problem- Hermione said, sighing.  
  
-Whats that?- Ron asked, eyes bigger than normal.  
  
-Middle names- Hermione said. Ron breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
-I know. You can find a middle name for Eve and I can find one for Zoe- Ron said, and they both went into thought again. -Eve Marie? Maybe..Eve Lynn? Definatly not..like saying Evelyn, and thats a name from that scary movie..- Hermione thought. -Maybe Marie will work..or Kiara?-  
  
-Zoe Jade? Uhh..Zoe Grace? That sounds good..- Ron thought.  
  
-Have one?- Hermione asked Ron.  
  
-Yeah- he replied. -How about Zoe Grace for this one?- He nodded towards the baby girl he was carefully holding.  
  
-Sounds good to me- Hermione smiled. -And how about Eve Kiara for her?- Hermione looked at the little girl she was holding.  
  
-Ok- Ron said. Before anything else was said, the Weasleys, the Grangers, and Harry and Elena came in, all excited. Well, who wouldnt be? (lol). Ever so carefully, Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley held Zoe and Mr. and Mrs. Granger gently held Eve.  
  
-Hey, Ron, you better watch out, if these twins are like Fred and George, your life is going to be hectic (sp?)- Bill laughed, with everyone else.  
  
-I thought we were just the next door neightbors?- George said, causing everyone to laugh again.  
  
-Congradulations, Ron- Harry said, patting Ron on the back.  
  
-Thanks, Harry- Ron said, smiling. He was so happy that nothing could make him anger, or upset. What did make him wonder, however, was what was up the road for them?  
  
A while later, people started to leave to let them have rest, but who remained was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Harry, and Ginny. Ron saw the two of them, meaning Harry and Ginny, leave the room together and talked outside in the hall. A few minutes later, Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny. Ron shook his head and laughed a little. -At least Elena wasnt there to see that- he thought.  
  
~*~*~  
  
When Hermione and the twins were allowed to go home, Ron had to bring their well-working car to transport them home, since the couldnt apparate (duh, lol), and by that time, it was night. When they entered their house and went up to the babys room, decorated by Ron himself while Hermione was still in the hospital, Hermione gasped.  
  
-Ron! Its so beautiful!- Hermione said, looking around. The walls were painted a light blue with white clouds, the carpet was pure white, there were two beautiful cribs with Zoe and Eve on the ends of them, tons of toys, and a rocking chair Hermione was looking at when they were walking around Diagon Alley before she had Eve and Zoe. Ron and Hermione took the twins over to their new cribs, which had blankets and all, and set them in, not waking them up at all, and left the room quietly. Right when they closed the room, Hermione out her arms around Rons neck.  
  
-I love you Ron- she said, smiling.  
  
-I love you, too, Hermione- Ron said, returning the smile, and kissed her gently. --You know, 3 kids arent that bad..- Hermione got the hint, and the both of them ran into their room. . . . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N First off, I have the - cuz the weird symbols are showing up, so yeah and I wont have apostofies or however you spell them, lol. Ok, so its one chapter until the end. And I promise I will update it asap! But plz, no matter how mad you are that I didnt post for 20 days, lol, that youll review! Your reviews count! Lol, and thanks 4 reviewing if you already did so! 


	15. Epilouge: Their I Do's

Their I Do's  
  
A/N: I am so, so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so, so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so, so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so, so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so, so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so, so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so, so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating!!!!!!!!!!!!! I didn't know how to put this chapter and I just..lost track. I just hope you guy'll read on, lol, cuz it should be a good chapter! Oh, and to make up for the long update, it'll be..long, lol. Three ideas into one chapter! I'm soooo good, lol. Plz r/r!  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ron, calm down!" Harry, Ron's best man, laughed, as he watched Ron pace back and forth for about the millionth time. "Just breathe deeply, in and out."  
  
"You try doing that when you're getting married," Ron said, not looking up at Harry.  
  
"Speaking of marriage, you've been married before, how'd you get through that?" Harry asked.  
  
"I dunno," Ron said, finally stopping, "but I never really loved Elena in that way so it kinda wasn't that nerve racking."  
  
"True," Harry agreed, ending the conversation. They never really liked talking about their 'old life', or so they called it. The whole thing was hard to think about. After a few minutes of silence, Ron collapsed in a seat and sighed.  
  
"What if she doesn't show up? Or worse, shows up but then, right before she says I Do, she breaks it off!" Ron said.  
  
"Ron, you're mental," Harry said, laughing. "I doubt she'll do any of that, trust me." Just then, Draco came running in, looking pale..or should I say paler..  
  
"Guys! We just got a call from Hermione," Draco said, running out of breath. "She wants to cancel the wedding!" Ron, still sitting in the chair, fell off and crashed to the ground. His red hair was very bright, since his skin just turned the palest pale. Then it turned green, then, when he was about to faint, Draco, and Harry, laughed.  
  
"I'm just kidding, Ron," Draco said, still laughing like mad. "Just a little before hand joke."  
  
"J..joke?" Ron said, getting his voice back. His eyes were showing signs of relief, and his face wasn't as pale. "WHAT KIND OF JOKE WAS THAT? NEARLY SCARING A GUY TO HIS DEATH! FUNNY JOKE, GUYS, VERY FUNNY JOKE!" He could've just teared their heads off at the moment. Draco and Harry were still laughing, and if not the same as they did before, even more. After a few minutes, Harry controlled himself and went up to Ron.  
  
"Don't worry about it, ok?" he said to him. "Take a look for yourself." Harry dragged Ron to the curtain that seperated them from the huge crowed of people ..and in the front was Mr. Weasley holding Zoe and Mrs. Granger holding Eve.  
  
"Yeah, see," Draco said. "I doubt that if Hermione was going to bail that she'd leave Zoe and Eve here." Just then, the door opened and Mrs. Weasley came in.  
  
"Ron, you look all grown up! My little boy!" Mrs. Weasley cried as she gave Ron a tight hug.  
  
"Mum, we went over this, I'm not a boy, I'm a man.shut up, Harry, I AM a man," Ron said after he heard Harry cough a little laugh.  
  
"Well, you better get out there, Hermione's almost ready," Mrs. Weasley said, leaving the three 'men'.  
  
"Good luck Ron," Harry said, patting him on the back and they left to go to the front.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I can't do this!" Hermione said, facing the mirror. She had a beautiful, long white dress on that sparkled just a tad bit.  
  
"Why not?" Ginny asked, fixing Hermione's hair.  
  
"I'm so nervous..what if he changes his mind? Or..or, I don't know, I trip on my way up!?" Hermione said, breathing in and out.  
  
"He won't change his mind and you won't trip," Ginny said. "Trust me." As Hermione walk over to get her necklace, she tripped. "Uh..that was just the nerves taking over."  
  
"Hopefully. I'll probably faint instead. I mean, I'm so so nervous I can't stop shaking," Hermione said, sitting down.  
  
"Just don't think about it and you'll do fine," Ginny said, looking out the door. "I think everything's ready, Hermione."  
  
"Ok.." Hermione said, taking a deep breath and went out the door to where her dad was standing, ready to walk her down the isle.  
  
The wedding song came on as Hermione slowly, but gracefully, made her way down the isle with her arm attached to her dads, as if she was afraid to let go. Up at the front she saw Ron. As soon as they made eye contact, they both smiled. The butterflies in Hermione's stomach went away and she felt calm. 'This isn't as bad as I thought it might've been. I mean, I'm still standing, aren't I?' Hermione thought. Finally, they reached the front and Mr. Granger, before sitting himself down, whispered to Ron, "Take care of her, Ron".  
  
"Don't worry, Mr. Granger, I will," Ron whispered back, and Mr. Granger smiled at him and sat down. Ron looked at Hermione. She was the most beautiful girl he ever saw and he knew he was lucky to have her. Soon afterwards, the ceremony started. . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
At the reception, loads of people were there. About all of Gryffindor, half of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, and only a few Slytherins (not that they were sad to hear that lol). Ron and Hermione sat at the long head table with Harry, the best man, Ginny, the Maide of Honor, Elena, Lavender, Parveti, the bridesmaides, and Dean and Seamus. It was just the beginning, so the songs just barely started, and Hermione, not being the dancing type, was begging Ron to not drag her out to dance.  
  
"Oh, come on 'Mione! It's not so bad once you get use to it!" Ron said.  
  
"No, Ron, I can't," Hermione said, blushing. "I'll make a fool of myself."  
  
"So? That's why you've got me, cause I'll help you out with that!" Ron said, pulling Hermione off her seat and onto the dance floor. Just in time, too, as a very fast song came on. Ron took Hermione's hand and spinned her around, while she began to laugh. After a few dips and turns and some more spins, the song ended, leaving Hermione and Ron out of breath. Luckily, the next song was slow. It would be the 1st slow song Hermione and Ron would dance as a married couple. Ron put his arms around Hermione's waist as Hermione put her arms around Ron's neck.  
  
(I do swear that I'll aways be there.  
  
I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.  
  
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,  
  
for better or worse, I will love you with  
  
every beat of my heart.)  
  
From this moment life has begun  
  
From this moment you are the one  
  
Right beside you is where I belong  
  
From this moment on  
  
From this moment I have been blessed  
  
I live only for your happiness  
  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
  
From this moment on  
  
I give my hand to you with all my heart  
  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
  
You and I will never be apart  
  
My dreams came true because of you  
  
From this moment as long as I live  
  
I will love you, I promise you this  
  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
  
From this moment on  
  
You're the reason I believe in love  
  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
  
All we need is just the two of us  
  
My dreams came true because of you  
  
From this moment as long as I live  
  
I will love you, I promise you this  
  
From this moment  
  
I will love you as long as I live  
  
From this moment on  
  
When the song ended, almost everyone was watching them dance. Ron and Hermione started to blush furiously. When everyone resumed talking and a fast song came on, Ron smiled at Hermione.  
  
"I love you so much," he whispered to her.  
  
"I love you too. I wouldn't know what to do without you," Hermione whispered back, and she got a few tears in her eyes. "I'm so happy we're together! I dropped a tear in the ocean...when I find it is the day I'll stop loving you!" A few minutes later, they finally seperated and went over to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who had the twins, while also passing Mr. and Mrs. Weasley dancing to a pretty fast song. Hermione took Zoe and Ron took Eve as the Grangers went to go dance themselves. They looked pretty tired, so Ron and Hermione decided to take a walk outside, away from the loud music.  
  
"They're so sweet and innocent looking," Hermione said, as the twins finally fell asleep.  
  
"Yeah," Ron agreed. "You never know, though. They could be the next Fred and George Weasley."  
  
"Oh, my god, you're right," Hermione said. "I'll start magic-proofing the house." Ron laugh; she's been really happy.  
  
"I just remembered," Ron said, carefully getting something out of his pocket. "After the wedding, newly wedds go on honeymoons.." He handed Hermione a packet of..the Carribean! She always wanted to go there.  
  
"Oh, Ron!" Hermione said, gasping. "Are we really.." she was too speechless, so Ron finished for her.  
  
"Going to the Caribbean? Yep, tomorrow, first thing in the morning. I asked mum and dad to look after Zoe and Eve, and they're happy to do so," he said. Hermione then kissed Ron on the lips, but it was a short kiss, since they were holding the twins still. They decided to head back in; it was almost the end.  
  
~*~  
  
So many things were to come with the new Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and even everyone else. Even though you can never forget the past, but you can always start with a new future. Ron, Hermione, Zoe, and Eve, a family at last. As for the Harry, Elena, and Ginny triangle..well, that's a different story. . . . . . . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know I didn't do much about the getting them married thing. I didn't know what to put, really. I went to a wedding only once and I don't remember what happened or what anyone said, lol. Oh, and take the last sentence seriously.. *cough*sequal*cough*. *cough*I'll have it up tomorrow *cough* PLZ R/R..I'm sad to say this is the last chappie..of this story *cough*SEQUAL*cough*  
  
THANKS FOR READING, AND AGAIN, I'M SOOOOO SORRY 4 NOT UPDATING! 


End file.
